Shenanigans Episode 125
Recap The party are sitting in Shenanigans and the food is terrible. Desmond says that Borch Thunderbowls is away and Lord Glib Glob is cooking today. Desmond is worried about Borch who is running late, said he was heading to the Outlast fighting pits. The party agree to get him back. The party head down the road, a slender male stranger, Simon, steps out from behind a tree and says that Borch has gotten himself into some trouble and the party should just leave him be. The party ask for details but Simon just puts on a pair of sunglasses and walks away. The party continue on the road. And the end of the first day they get to the edge of the woods at the start of the Illardion Crest where the juice bar is Johnny Vegas tries to flirt with the owner of the Juice Bar, but she rejects him. During the night, during Shag's watch, the camp is robbed of all the items. The owner of the juice bar lends the party some daggers and a crossbow. Cathelm prays to Astair who gives him to the west. The party sets out. The party come across a fake-spear in the ground with a note tied on with twine. :"If you wish to feed your face again, you must do what Simon Says. Simon Says go where your feet take you to the west, and beyond the stobe" The party decide to head due west. When the reach the hills south of the Great Horn they come across another note at the entrance of the cave. The party go up to the note and some bars fall trapping them inside. :"This container holds 5 gallons. This container holds four three gallons. Simon says you must make one of them hold exactly 4 gallons or rocks fall and you all die." The party see a fountain with 2 containers. The party quickly solve the riddle. The barriers disappear and a new note appears. :"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that are werewolf." The party decide to investigate the cave more, but wake up a cave bear. The party have to fight off the bear. Cathelm calms the bear, but then Johnny Vegas jumps on it's back and starts wrestling it. Gwathir I Sindel sweeps the legs. The bear is knocked unconscious. Shag stabs the bear's eyes out. The party leave the cave and head towards the Lupinlore, as that is where you can find werewolves. At the edge of the Lupinlore the party see Simon sitting down on the ground. He tells the party a riddle. :"As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Every wife had seven sacks, every sack had seven cats, every cat had seven kitts. Kitts, cats, sacks, wives, how many were going to St. Ives?" Johnny gives the wrong answer, saying seven for the seven wives. Simon disappears and three men appear with automatic crossbows. The party fin the fight but Cathelm gets shot. Cathelm recovers with a healing potion. They party take the automatic crossbows and continue on. The party find a new note with a map. :"Once you have dealt with the intruders, meet us at the outskirts of Darsis." The party walk away from the Lupinlore and make camp. The next day the party see a series of 40 wagon passing by, heading towards Darsis. The party run and jump onto the wagon train, except Zen who rides his donkey. As the wagon train nears Darsis they find a machine starts beeping, and starts mixing a red and blue liquid. Shag tries to break the machine but it just makes the machine beep faster. Cathelm throws the machine off the wagon before it explodes. The party arrive at the location on the map outside Darsis as sunset and find a tower. A voice shouts out with a hord saying that no one can come closer to the building if they have a shirt, a belt, or any weapons. Half the party fail to obey the instructions and auto-ballista turrets half way up the tower and open fire. Johnny breaks though the door to the building and breaks the door down and the party rush inside so the auto-ballista can't hit them. The party then go up the stairs of the tower to the 5th floor. In the chamber is a dais with Simon sitting on a throne on top. There are 5 goons in the room and Borch is being held prisoner. Simon is holding no weapons, but his goons have auto crossbows. The party manage to take them all out. Then the magic of the tower disappeared and the party find all their belongings. After the fight Shag takes Simon's sunglasses. Then party and Borch head back to Shenanigans, Desmond is pleased to see him since Glib Glob has been cooking all week. Experience 1315 exp each *Johnny Vegas levels up to level 2 **+3 HP *Cathelm levels up to level 2 **+2 HP *Shag level up Rogue to level 2 **+1 HP Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans * Borch Thunderbowls - Chef at Shenanigans * Simon Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Illardion Crest, Category:Shenanigans Episodes